Avatar: The Legend of Kazon
by The Elemental13
Summary: This is just a story I started writing for a friend, originally. It's the first I've ever published. I've already written a few chapters but I figured I'd start with this just to see what people thought. It's a story line that follows the events of TLA.


**Chapter One**

"Get up, Prince Kazon."

Impossible. Once again, Kazon found himself flat on his back, humiliated at the hands of his father and firebending teacher: Zuko. Once again, he felt heat sting his cheeks in embarrassment. Once again, he felt rage pounding through him, and the rush of power that comes with it. Exploding to his feet in one swift motion, Kazon unleashed his hottest and most powerful fireball at Zuko. He no longer cared about training. All he wanted to do was hurt his father, to make him feel the shame that Kazon had been forced to endure countless times over.

But Zuko was no longer there. Moving with incredible agility, the Fire Lord had rolled sideways and evaded the blast. As Kazon relaxed for a moment to recover after such an all out attack, his father struck, efficiently and decisively. Rapidly pushing Kazon backwards with a series of quick fire blasts, he knocked his son off balance, and as Kazon stumbled back on his heels, he tripped over the tree root that Zuko had been maneuvering him towards and fell on his back with a thud. Once again.

"Ugh!" said Kazon, disgusted. He slammed his fists down on either side of him in frustration and glared up at his father.

"Kazon, you are the most talented firebender I have ever seen," said Zuko. "At the young age of fifteen, you have already become respected by all. You are a true prodigy. But you still do not understand what it means to be a firebender. It is about self control. Discipline. Not anger. You must master your anger if you are to master fire. And as your birthday approaches, it becomes even more important for you to learn this."

"What does my birthday have to do with anything?" asked the prince.

Looking down at his son sadly, Zuko said, "All will be made clear tomorrow at the celebration, Kazon. Go home and prepare for the party."

As Kazon got to his feet again and stalked off the training field, Zuko took a long lingering look at his son.

Kazon looked at himself in the mirror as he showered. He'd had it specially designed, with mirrors on all four sides of him so that he could inspect himself each night. He closed his striking, green eyes, and pulled back his thick, long, black hair. He let the water wash through it, then cascade over his handsome face. Pulling back, he examined the burns on his wiry, muscular arms and chest and hissed at the sting of the hot water flowing over them. The fights with his father kept flashing through his mind. Each time he saw the battles playing out, he felt the ground rushing up to meet him, and anger surged anew.

_This is unacceptable, _he thought. _I have conquered countless warriors time and time again. My father will be no different. _As he washed away the imperfections on his tan skin, he let his thoughts roam to the party tomorrow. _What did he mean? He looked so grim. _Kazon cut off the water and slid one of the mirrors away. He stepped out of the shower and beckoned for the two servants waiting outside to step forward. One handed him a towel, and once he was dry, the other helped him don his robe. Dismissing them with a flick of his hand, Kazon paced over to his bedroom and threw himself onto the bed. Tossing and turning, it took him hours to fall asleep.

Deep in the middle of the night, he shot awake, sweating like crazy. Kicking off the remnants of the sheets, he pulled of his robe as well and fell back into the bed, where he lay awake until morning. _Damn nightmares, _he thought.

As the sun began to rise, Kazon rose with it. Swiftly putting on the dress tunic selected for him to wear to his birthday celebration, he put his hair up into a topknot and strode out into the hall. He waved away the servants who rushed forward as he walked by, and headed for the chamber where he was to wait until the summons came for him to go to the auditorium for the commemoration of his sixteenth birthday. He meditated for a few hours, attempting to ready himself for the day, until a light knock upon the door roused him from his trance.

"Your Highness, they are ready for you now."

_Finally, _he thought, and got up to go. As he entered the giant hall, a cry of greeting from the mass of people rose to meet him. He raised a hand in answer and walked down a pathway to the stage where his father stood waiting for him.

"Today," called Zuko, "we have gathered to celebrate the sixteenth birthday of Prince Kazon, and his ascendance into manhood!" There was an answering cheer from the crowd. "Prince Kazon, as my eldest and only son, I officially name you heir to the Fire Throne upon my death, and successor to all the responsibilities and duties that come with it. Are you prepared to accept this burden?"

"I am, Father."

"Then kneel." As Kazon bent to one knee before another man for the only time in his life, his father placed a golden topknot piece into the bun of hair on his head. "It is done! Let the celebration begin!" Once more, the crowd answered with a cheer, as servants bustled out from the kitchen carrying platters of food. From then on, the day was a blur of feasting and talking to Kazon, until, at last, the sun set and the crowd grew quiet.

As they did so, the entrance to the auditorium shuddered open, and a group of men dressed in scarlet robes with hoods over their heads marched into the room. Kazon looked away from his family and friends with whom he was sitting, and stared.

_The Fire Sages, _he thought. _Why are they here? _As the Sages tramped down the aisle up to Kazon, he glanced at his father, who looked forbidding. _What's going on?_

"What is it?" Kazon asked of the Sages. "What is so important that you interrupt my celebration?"

"My Lord," spoke the Sage in the front, apparently the leader, "we have come to announce the identity of the new Avatar." They knelt before the prince. "It is our honor to serve you, Avatar Kazon."

"No."

"My son, accept who you are. You must—"

"No!" Kazon was furious. "You're sending me away?"

"It's not as simple as that, Kazon." Zuko looked down upon the prince with pity, and this only served to make the boy angrier.

"Of course it is! I have to leave the Fire Nation, abandon my home, family, and even my possessions? Not only that, but I have to go to the Southern WATER TRIBE?" cried Kazon.

"You are the Avatar, Kazon. Remember what I said to you about discipline. You must master yourself and all the elements if you are to fulfill your destiny. You will set out alone to the Southern Tribe. Once you are there, you will study under a waterbending master, so that you may become one yourself. The road ahead will be difficult, but you can do it. Always remember what I have taught you and keep this in mind: while it is foolish to underestimate the challenges you will face, it is the height of stupidity to underestimate your own strength, for to do so is to weaken yourself needlessly. You are stronger than you know. Have faith in yourself as I have faith in you. Make me proud." Zuko placed his hand on Kazon's shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. And for once, Kazon looked back without anger, only determination. Zuko was proud of him already.


End file.
